


That Thrill Of First Love

by impalaloompa



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blow Job, Hand Job, Lotta Smut, M/M, and first sexy time, cliched i know, family photograph, gay longing, i swear theres a plot to this, in a bathroom stall, in same bathroom stall, photographer!whizzer, whizzer and marvins frist meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: There was a new look in Marvin’s eyes. Something primal, and excitement fluttered in his gut. He took Marvin’s hand and laced their fingers together, then pulled Marvin to his feet.He half expected Marvin to resist him but the man let himself be lead through the crowd and into the quiet bathroom.





	That Thrill Of First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the events of the musical.
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, thanks!

They had been waiting for almost an hour now, and there was only so much more heinous décor Marvin could take. Floral carpets, streaky yellow walls, ridged ceiling. A metal wire coffee table with last year’s magazines strewn over the plastic surface, mint green chairs lining the walls like scolded children, a lonely pot plant standing in the corner, a spray of dejected nature. And photographs. Lots of framed, canvased, collaged photographs clinging to each garish wall. Photos of families, of pets, of buildings, of parks. Photos of forced smiles and fake posing and good god it was depressing as hell. There was only so much more he could take. 

Jason was getting fidgety. Trina was wringing her hands. Marvin had a snippy comment on the edge of his tongue.

It was Trina who had insisted they do their annual family portrait this weekend. Trina who had assured him they would be in and out in a flash like they always were so he could get back to sorting through paperwork in time for Monday. Trina who had told the receptionist that they were okay to wait because the photographer was running behind. 

Marvin chewed his lower lip. Getting into an argument now would help no one so he kept his mouth shut.

“Marvin and family?” the receptionist poked her head round the waiting room door, “You can go in now.”

“Finally,” Jason grumbled, springing to his feet and not waiting for his parents to follow him into the studio.

Marvin ran his fingers through his hair as he let Trina go first. 

The shooting studio was a small square room, white walls except for the marbled blue screen against the back wall. There was a stool in front of the screen and the camera equipment was set up in the middle of the room.

The photographer was nowhere to be seen.

“Great,” Marvin seethed.

Just then the door opened again.

“Hey guys, sorry for your wait. Jenny called in sick today so I’ve been trying to pick up the slack.”

The photographer was a young man. Neatly styled hair and warm brown eyes. A pale blue shirt with a tie that matched. A smile that spread from ear to ear.

When Marvin met his eyes, his heart skipped a beat and a lump formed in his throat. 

“No, no it’s fine,” Trina’s forced smile made it clear that it was in fact not fine and the young man squirmed slightly under her fiery glare.

“We’ll get this done as quick as we can so you can all be on your way,” the photographer composed his professionalism and Marvin was impressed. Not everyone could recover that quickly from Trina’s scathing.

“Right young man,” the photographer addressed Jason, “I’m assuming you’re in charge here, so where do you want everyone?”

Jason beamed at him, clearly proud that this man had thought him authoritative and Marvin couldn’t help but smile.

This young man had completely changed the atmosphere in the room just by making his son feel important. Trina rolled her eyes but a smile etched her lips and Marvin would have felt more relaxed, if it weren’t for the fact that his palms were sweaty and couldn’t take his eyes off the photographer. 

Marvin watched the man discuss positioning ideas with Jason, nodding, eyes wide, giving Jason his absolute attention. He ran a hand through his neat hair and Marvin had to force himself to not bite his lip.

He was certain that he wasn’t being very discrete but Trina didn’t seem to notice as she let Jason sit her on the stool. He thanked God that she hadn’t figured it out yet, though was pretty sure that day would eventually come.

“Dad, you stand next to Mom but behind her slightly,” Jason instructed.

Marvin sighed and as he moved, he caught the photographer’s gaze.

What was a fleeting few seconds seemed to stretch for life times as Marvin’s heartbeat thrummed under his skin and his cheeks flushed and his throat seemed to close, making it hard to swallow. This young man was beautiful. He was expressive and animated and stylish and exciting. He found his thoughts wondering about what it would be like to kiss him. To feel those soft, pink lips pressed against his own and the heat building between them and – he was shaken out of his day dream by a stab of guilt as he moved to stand next to his wife.

He loved Trina. Of course he did. But more like you love a close friend. He had never been very intimate with her, emotionally or sexually, always having to hide his true feelings. He liked men.

And now, particularly this man, standing next to his son with his arms folded across his chest and a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Yes, good. I like what you’ve got going on with the levels,” he hummed as Jason tottered over to join his parents.

He stood in front of Marvin, next to his mother.

“Nice, very nice,” the photographer nodded his approval and moved behind the camera.

Marvin watched him look through the lens and didn’t miss the way he dampened his lips with his tongue. He felt his insides quiver.

“’Kay, can we have Mom turn on the stool, slightly towards Dad and – yep honey that’s good - and Dad can you put an arm around Mom – wonderful,” the photographer paused a moment to take in the little family, making sure he was happy with the adjustments.

“What do you think kiddo? Ready to take the picture?” he asked Jason. Jason nodded.

The photographer disappeared behind his camera again and held up three fingers.

“On three, say cheese,” he said.

He counted down with his fingers and on the last Marvin said the warmest, happiest ‘cheese’ he had ever said in his life.

“One more for luck,” the photographer grinned at them.

And Marvin stood there, with his arm around his wife, hand on his son’s shoulder, taking another family portrait, living the lie, keeping up the charade, playing the game, longing for the young man behind the camera. 

“Right, all done,” the photographer motioned towards the door, inviting them to take their leave.

Jason bounced past, giving the man a crisp high five. Trina smiled politely at him, thanking him as she reached for the door. Marvin strode by, trying to focus on leaving when the young man caught his arm.

Marvin’s breath hitched.

“Here’s my card in case you’ve got any questions about development time and I’ll get those to you as soon as I can,” the photographer handed him a simple business card with the photography company name, and a phone number.

Marvin’s fingers brushed the other man’s and he felt a spark jolt though his arm and tighten his stomach. He let the touch linger for a moment and didn’t miss the strange look in the younger man’s brown eyes.

“Thank you,” Marvin managed to say, “Thanks for today uh…”

“Whizzer. Whizzer Brown.”

***

Whizzer had had a long day. He’d been playing catch up all afternoon because he had had to get through Jenny’s appointments in the morning which had put him behind with his own.

Though, he had to admit, that Marvin guy had been very… interesting. A closet case for sure, they were usually easy to spot, but this guy had been… different. He had piqued Whizzer’s curiosity, sparked something in his chest, awoken something in his mind.

He couldn’t stop thinking about him and, as he thumbed his second cosmopolitan, all he wanted to do right now was get drunk, hook up with a random guy and distract himself from the man who had woven himself into his thoughts.

The music was loud, the crowd rowdy, the smell of alcohol and sweat in the air. This was one of his most frequented gay bars and the bar tender knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t really feeling it tonight.

“You alright sweetie?” the bartender cleaned a glass absently as he watched Whizzer through narrowed eyes.

Whizzer ran a hand through his hair. Was he alright? He didn’t know. A man had never affected him like this before. Well, that wasn’t quite true. There had been that guy in high school, Connor. Whizzer was pretty sure he had fallen in love with him. But it ended badly, he got hurt and humiliated, and he had told himself to never get attached again, to never get in too deep, to never let himself fall again. So why was this Marvin different? Why had his lingering stares and shy smiles gotten to him so? Why couldn’t he shake him?

“Yeah, m’alright,” he heard himself say.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow at him but didn’t push, instead moving away to deal with a new customer.

Whizzer stared at his drink for a moment before letting his eyes wander down the bar.

His breath hitched, spine tensed, heart fluttered. 

Marvin.

The man was perched on a stool, leaning over the bar, looking as if he were hoping no one could see him. 

Before Whizzer could stop himself, he was on his feet, slipping past people, to go stand next to him.  
He cleared his throat, leaning nonchalantly against the bar.

Marvin spun to look at him and his blue eyes widened in shock.

“Whizzer?”

“Well, well,” Whizzer smirked, tying to show confidence and suave, even though on the inside he was trembling like a leaf.

“I…uh…” Marvin opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“I knew you were a closet case but Christ, I never expected to see you here,” Whizzer moved so that his forearm brushed against Marvin’s. Even that slight contact had the hair on his arms and nape of his neck rising. 

“I go to gay bars,” Marvin snapped defensively, a little too loud.

“Alright, sorry,” Whizzer held his hands up, “It’s just… surprising to see you here.”

Without missing a beat Marvin said, “A good surprise?”

Marvin seemed as shocked by his comment as Whizzer was and Whizzer swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” he hummed, invading Marvin’s space again, arms touching, knees touching, “Yeah, I think so.”

There was a new look in Marvin’s eyes. Something primal, and excitement fluttered in his gut. He took Marvin’s hand and laced their fingers together, then pulled Marvin to his feet.

He half expected Marvin to resist him but the man let himself be lead through the crowd and into the quiet bathroom.

As soon as they were locked in one of the stalls, Whizzer put both hands on Marvin’s cheeks and kissed him, giving in to that need twisting in his chest. 

Marvin moaned into his mouth and his hands found their way down to squeeze Whizzer’s ass.

Whizzer gasped. He felt so good, so alive. There was a delicious heat building in all the right places and he could feel himself getting hard. 

He brought his hands down to Marvin’s belt and fiddled with the clasp as he lapped at Marvin’s lips.

Marvin let out a needy whine and Whizzer found himself wondering when he last got laid.

He could feel the bulge through Marvin’s pants and made quick work of shimmying them down and freeing Marvin’s cock from his boxers. 

“Fuck,” Marvin panted, head buried in Whizzer’s shoulder.

Whizzer took a moment to steal himself before sinking to his knees.

He wanted this. To suck Marvin off. To make him feel good. To please him.

He captured Marvin’s eyes with his own, brown meeting blue in a moment of peace, then he took Marvin’s cock into his mouth and slowly took his entire length. 

Tremors rolled through Marvin and Whizzer could feel his legs shaking. He took hold of Marvin’s hips to steady him and then pulled off Marvin’s cock with a ludicrous pop.

Marvin groaned deep in his chest and Whizzer swallowed him again. 

Slowly, Whizzer started to bob his head, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, tongue running firm lines on the underside of Marvin’s cock.

Marvin twined his fingers in Whizzer’s hair and pulled.

Sparks like electricity jolted down Whizzer’s spine, tightening the muscles in his groin, making his own cock twitch in his pants.

Marvin pulled again and Whizzer hummed around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations had Marvin biting his cheek to stop himself from crying out.

He fisted his hands in Whizzer’s hair and held him still as he started fucking himself into Whizzer’s mouth.

Whizzer let him take control, shifting his weight to balance himself as Marvin’s short thrusts became jittery and desperate. 

He could tell Marvin was close but as he was about to pull away, Marvin came with a startled cry, shooting his hot seed down the back of Whizzer’s throat. 

Whizzer choked and gaged, going light headed as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

Marvin was hauling him to his feet and apologising profusely. 

“Oh, shit, oh Christ, I’m so sorry,” he blurted as Whizzer’s breathing evened out and the flush started to fade from his face, “I should have warned you, I should have pulled out, shit, I’m so sorry.”

Whizzer wiped the jizz dribbling down his chin away with the back of his hand and planted a firm, wet kiss on Marvin’s chapped lips.

Sure, he was annoyed, but for some reason he didn’t storm out of there like he would of any other guy. He just wanted to stay close to Marvin, just a moment longer before they parted ways. To feel him against him and hear his rapid breathing and lose himself in his kiss. Just for a moment longer.

Marvin’s caressed his cheek so tenderly, his kissing becoming slow and deep. Whizzer could feel his heart hammering inside his chest and a warm feeling licked at his gut.

A flicker of panic tightened his stomach and he froze in his kiss. Marvin met his gaze and smiled at him. A gentle smile full of bliss and promise.

“Well, this has been fun and I uh I should just uh just go,” Whizzer stammered awkwardly, trying to ignore the pang in his heart.

“What about you?” Marvin hummed, eyes flicking to the very evident bulge in Whizzer’s pants.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, I’ll be fine-“ he was cut off as Marvin palmed him through the material.

“I want to. Please,” there was such earnest in Marvin’s eyes that Whizzer felt his insides twist, “Let me make you feel good too.”

Whizzer flushed with embarrassment, and confusion. This wasn’t how things usually went. He would blow a guy, they would leave. Or he would leave. Either way, someone left, and Whizzer was usually okay with that. It meant it was casual, it meant he had the freedom to come back if he wanted, it meant that he knew what was expected of him and he took comfort in that. 

But now, Marvin was kissing him again, had him pinned against the bathroom stall wall with a hand freeing him from his boxers and all Whizzer could do was melt into him. Melt into his mouth and his touches and his heat and his gentleness.

Marvin broke the kiss to keep eye contact as he stroked Whizzer lazily. 

Whizzer’s head lolled back against the wall, his breath coming in snatches, his heart racing, his legs feeling giddy and Marvin brought him closer to climax.

His hands were balled into Marvin’s shirt, unable to form coherent thought as Marvin tugged at his cock. 

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Marvin ran his thumb over the slit and started to jerk him faster.

Each stroke sent curls of pleasure rolling through him and he rutted his hips to try and gain more friction.

“Marvin, please,” he sobbed, forehead pressed into the crook of Marvin’s neck.

Marvin twisted his wrist and the new angle had Whizzer crying out as he came, noise muffled by the material of Marvin’s shirt.

They stayed still together for a moment. Marvin just holding him as he came down from his high.

Whizzer lifted his head slowly, it felt like it was made of lead, and gazed into Marvin’s eyes. 

Marvin pressed a soft kiss to his swollen lips then stepped back.

A flash of disappointment panged through him as he realised that it was now over, that they were done and now they had to part.

He watched Marvin re-fasten his belt and tuck his shirt back in, a crazy thought forming in his mind

He was sure he would probably regret this, but he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Marvin yet. 

“Call me?” his ask came out more as a plea.

Marvin gave him such an intense look that Whizzer’s knees almost gave way.

“I will,” Marvin blinked slowly at him, “Until next time then?”

Whizzer nodded and Marvin slipped out of the stall.

This was new, this was different, this was unfamiliar, this was exciting, and Whizzer couldn’t wait to see what happened next.


End file.
